


She'll Fly True

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Voyager Without White Guys [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway takes risks but Voyager always has her back. Set during Year of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Fly True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Fire and Firelight.

Janeway woke up with a start, being awaken by a hypospray. She looked up and saw the worried faces of her entire medical staff. Which, right now, consisted of Doctors Mokeme and Jones. 

"What's my condition?" 

"Does 'burnt to a crisp' sound about right?" 

Janeway laughed hoarsely, more a scoff than a laugh, and got up from the cot. Their medical equipment might be limited and their sickbay located in the mess hall right now but whatever Mokeme and Jones did, it had worked. She was ready to go back to work right now. 

"It worked, right? Voyager is fine?" 

"She is, but I don't know about her Captain. You've suffered third degree burns to about sixty percent of your body. We healed them, except for the worst scars that we would need a dermal regenerator for, but…" 

Mokeme hesitated. This was not a thought she liked to put into words. The Captain looked at her expectedly, raising her eyebrows.

"But what?" 

"If we had gotten there just a little later…" 

Waving her hand as if to want to wave that thought away, Janeway brushed that thought off. 

"I've stopped thinking along those lines a long time ago. Also, Voyager wouldn't kill me. She knows we are in this together." 

Mokeme smiled and Jones let out a little sarcastic laugh. 

"I wish that was true." 

Having turned to the door already and now turning back towards the two women, Janeway smiled. 

"It is, believe me. We are still here, aren't we?" 

"Yeah, it's just the question how long." 

"As long as it takes. Always as long as it takes." 

With a curt nod, Janeway left the mess hall. She didn't ask if she was cleared for duty. Right now, right here, she was doing what she needed to do, no matter her condition. Trying to keep her in the mess hall wouldn't have been even slightly possible and both doctors knew that. 

In the mess hall, Ajita and Chioma looked at each other. 

"She's gonna get killed one of these days." 

Chioma sighed. 

"I know. She knows that too. But she's right, Voyager has kept us alive so far, even though she's torn up plenty. She'll fly true. Or at least I hope so."

"As long as her Captain doesn't decide to, oh, I don't know, go on some suicide mission to take down a monster time ship." 

They looked at each other and then they both burst out laughing, a short reprise from all the terror and pain of the last few months. The moment ended very quickly, both of them knowing how much what Ajita had said was true. At least to a point. 

"Actually, I think that if Captain Janeway decides to go on any mission, the suicide part of it automatically gets rewritten. Or at least so far it pretty clearly worked that way, didn't it?" 

Ajita nodded but remained skeptical.

"But those things always only work right up to the point where they don't anymore. You know how close a call this was." 

Chioma sighed. 

"I know. But what are we going to do, try to relieve her of command? You know that would never work. And so far, her decisions might have been reckless and sometimes even wrong, but she did keep us alive." 

"So far." 

"That's all that counts, right?" 

They moved into an embrace, savoring the fact that they were both still alive and still together. 

"Yes it is."


End file.
